Pure Blood
by LadyEvelyn
Summary: Gibt es einen Grund dafür, dass Draco so ist wie er ist? Kann es nicht sein, dass es sich wirklich nur um eine Fassade handelt? Umgibt die Familie Malfoy vielleicht ein grausames Geheimnis? Eine Tragödie...? Ein eine verbotene Liebe INCEST
1. Prolog

_**Pure Blood **_

PG-13

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, bis auf eine, gehören der liebenswerten J.K.Rowling, ich verdiene kein Geld mit ihnen.

Warnung Inzest! Ach ja, die Perspektive ändert sich von Kapitel zu Kapitel. Ich hoffe, das verwirrt euch nicht völlig.

Story:

Es ist noch ungefähr eine Woche, bis Draco wieder nach Hogwarts muss, dann fängt sein sechstes Schuljahr an.

Seine Eltern sind gefallen, zusammen mit vielen anderen seiner Verwandten, und mit Voldemort.

Am Anfang der Ferien war es Harry Potter mithilfe des Ordens gelungen, ihn, und die meisten seiner Anhänger zu stellen, sogar die meisten zu töten.

Seit diesem Tag lebt Draco allein auf Malfoy Mansion, selbst die Hauselfen hat er fortgeschickt.

Er wartet.

Es ist der Grund, warum er wartet.

Es ist derselbe Grund, warum Kinder rauchen.

Es ist derselbe Grund, der ihr Herz aussetzen lässt, als sie die Tür vor ihr einen Spalt breit öffnet.

Es ist_ verboten._

**Prolog**

_24. August, 1996_

Mit einem nichtssagenden Blick gebe ich dem Kobold auf dem Kutschbock einen Wink.

Der zieht murrend von dannen, weil er kein Trinkgeld bekommen hat, aber auch erleichtert, diesen Ort verlassen zu können, da er die beiden goldenen Hippogreife, die die Kutsche zogen, zur Eile antreibt.

Innerlich tief einatmend, drehe ich mich zu dem gewaltigen Herrenhaus um.

Seit Zwei Jahren war ich nicht mehr hier.

Seit 732 Tagen habe ich dich nicht mehr gesehen.

Nur einmal, ganz kurz, als du es mir gesagt hast.

Scheinbar ruhig richte ich mir die Umhängetasche, die mir lässig bis zu den Kniekehlen reicht, und glätte mein nachtblaues Gewandt. Dann drücke ich meinen Mantel, den ich wegen des lauwarmen Herbstwetters in den Armen halte, fester an mich und trete auf die Tür zu.

Meine Haut kribbelt, als ich das kalte Eisen des Türgriffes berühre.

Schließlich öffne ich die Tür und werde von einer eisigen Leere ergriffen.

Nachdem sich die Tür hinter mir schließt, ist es still.

Nicht ein klitzekleines Geräusch ist zu vernehmen.

Dass war nicht immer so gewesen.

Was aber auch schon Jahre zurückliegt.

Sieben Jahre und 39 Tage.

Der Tag, an dem du mich zum letzten Mal offen angelächelt hast.

Ich liebte dein Lächeln. Ich liebe es immer noch, doch ich vermisse es auch.

So lange schon hab ich es nicht mehr gesehen.

Ich gehe gedankenverloren in die Küche. Alles ist wie immer, nichts hat sich verändert.

Malfoy Manor.

Als wäre nach meinem letzten Besuch die Zeit stehen geblieben.

Du weißt schon längst, dass ich da bin.

Aber wahrscheinlich kannst du es, genauso wie ich, nicht realisieren.

Es schien so unmöglich, dass wir uns wiedersehen würden.

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen lege ich meine Tasche und meinen Umhang auf den Küchentisch.

Einen Moment streiche ich über die polierte Oberfläche des Eichenholztisches, dann reiße ich mich zusammen und verlasse die Küche.

Wir müssen beide lernen, mit dieser neuen Situation umzugehen.

Ich weiß genau, wo du bist.

Ich kann den Wind in deinem Gesicht spüren.

Wie dein Umhang durch die Luft flattert, wenn du plötzlich eine Wendung machst und in die entgegengesetzte Richtung fliegst.

Ich habe dich lange nicht mehr fliegen sehen.

Du lächelst dann immer leicht.

In der Luft fühlst du dich frei.

Freiheit…

Über diesen Begriff müssen wir noch reden.

Es wird kein angenehmes Gespräch, aber es muss geführt werden.

Inzwischen bin ich an der letzten Tür im Hauptflur angekommen.

Sie führt zu den Wiesen hinter dem Haus.

Unserem Haus.

Jetzt eghört es alleine uns, und niemand wird etwas daran ändern können.

Wir sind unsere eigenen Herren.

Ich strecke meine Hand nach der Klinke und zögere.

Ob wir uns immer noch so ähnlich sehen?

Ob du in mir die Person erkennst, die vor knapp zwei Jahren von dir gerissen wurde?

Die Person, die dich liebt?

Liebst du mich eigentlich noch?

Solche Fragen hindern mich daran, die Tür aufzustoßen.

Ich spüre, wie du deinen Weg nach oben folgst, der Sonne entgegen.

Dein Gesicht wird von den Strahlen gewärmt.

Und du lächelst.

Diese Erkenntnis lässt mich alle Zweifel vergessen, ich trete entschlossen durch die Tür und folge, mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen, da mich die untergehende Sonne blendet, der Allee zu dem kleinen Feld.

Zu dir.

Ich komme dir immer näher.

Meine Schritte sind gut hörbar, da die Bäume um mich herum schon fast kahl sind und ihre Blätter meinen Weg kennzeichnen.

Am Ende der Allee bleibe ich stehen.

Ich kann erkennen, wie du auf der Mitte des Feldes landest und mich ansiehst.

Aber du bist zu weit entfernt, als das ich deine Gesichtszüge deuten könnte.

Komm näher!

Ich bin es, erkennst du mich nicht?

Mein Herz rast, ich kriege kaum noch Luft.

Endlich kannst du dich mir nähern, also nimm mich in den Arm!

Viel zu lange schon wurde uns das verwehrt.

Als ich merke, wie ein leichter Wind hinter mit aufkommt, lockere ich das Band, dass meine Haare zusammengehalten hat.

Schemenhaft nehme ich die weißblonden Strähnen war, die meine Blickfeld links und rechts einrahmen.

Ich spüre, wie dein Herz bei diesem Anblick höher schlägt.

Dieser Anblick gehört alleine dir.

Ich kann dein Herz förmlich hören.

Dann lässt du deinen Besen fallen und rennst auf mich los.

Für mich ist es immer wieder ein Wunder, zu sehen, wie schnell du bist.

In nur einigen Augenblicken bist du bei mir.

Schlingst deine Arme um mich.

Schaffst es gerade noch so zu bremsen, sonst hättest du mich wahrscheinlich umgeworfen.

Erst zaghaft lege ich die Arme um dich.

Vergrabe meinen Kopf an deiner starken Schulter.

Du drückst mich noch fester an dich.

Ich kann dich fühlen.

Dich riechen.

Dein Körper ist so warm. Die Wärme, nach der ich mich schon Ewig sehne.

Glücklich und erleichtert seufzt du leise.

Es fällt dir schwer, dich auszudrücken, solange blieb es dir verwährt.

Dir.

Mir.

Uns.

„Lass mich nie wieder los", flüstere ich zaghaft und merke, wie eine einzelne Träne über meine Wange rinnt.

Du lockerst die Umarmung, so dass du in mein Gesicht sehen kannst.

Ich schaue zu dir hoch.

Du bist ein ganzes Stück gewachsen, stelle ich Stolz fest.

„Nie wieder, Schwesterchen", sagst du, Draco, leise und wischst mir zärtlich die Träne weg.


	2. Kapitel1

_**Kapitel 1**_

_16. August, 1990_

_Der Tag, an dem ich dich das letzte Mal offen angelächelt habe…_

Ich kann mich immer noch an alles erinnern, obwohl es schon Jahre zurück liegt.

Vielleicht hat sich dieser Schock in meinen Erinnerungen eingebrannt.

Oder auch nicht.

Ich habe keine Ahnung.

Doch wenn sich etwas eingebrannt hat, dann ist es das Feuer in deinen Augen.

Die lodernde Flamme in dem Eisgrau deiner Augen.

Meiner Augen.

Die Leidenschaft, die immer da war, verborgen hinter deiner Maske.

Nur wenn ich dich angelächelt habe.

Vielleicht bilde ich mir das aber nur ein.

Aber seitdem ich nicht mehr lächle, bleiben deine Augen kalt.

Eiskalt…

„Warte Draco, ich bin nicht so schnell!", höre ich deine Stimme hinter mir.

Ich bleibe in der Luft stehen, sehe hinab.

„Komm wieder runter, wir dürfen nicht so hoch fliegen!"

Ich drehte den Besen in der Luft und sehe zu dir.

Du schwebst ein Stück unter mir.

Langsam komme ich runter zu dir.

Deine Haare sind noch nicht so lang, sie reichen dir gerade bis zur Schulter.

Du bist ja auch gerade erst neun.

Genau wie ich.

„Hast du Angst?", frage ich leise.

Ich bin jetzt vor dir.

Du siehst mir in die Augen.

In deine Augen.

„Wenn ich Angst habe, dann um dich", antwortest du ernst.

Du warst schon damals so erwachsen und vernünftig.

Damals, vor sieben Jahren.

Macht wohl Mutters Erziehung.

„Du musst keine Angst haben! Ich kann auf mich aufpassen. Und auf dich pass ich auch auf", sage ich selbstsicher.

Und ich lächle.

Wenn ich damals gewusst hätte, dass es mein letztes Lächeln für dich sein würde, hätte ich dir ein längeres geschenkt.

Und dass Feuer in deinen Augen lodert als Antwort.

Aber woher hätte ich das wissen sollen?

Ich drehe mich um und fliege weg.

„Los, versuch doch mich einzuholen!", rufe ich über die Schulter.

Du rollst mit den Augen.

Schon immer habe ich es geliebt, dich herauszufordern.

Aber du folgst mir, wenn auch um einiges vorsichtiger als ich.

Wir fliegen über das Haus, die Gärten und die Wiesen.

Irgendwann spüre ich, wie du müde wirst.

Du bleibst nicht auf der Strecke, oder schwangst.

Ich muss dich auch nicht ansehen.

Ich weiß es einfach.

Genauso wie du.

Wir hatten schon immer eine besondere Bindung.

Wir fühlen wie der andere, spüren, und manchmal sehen wir auch aus den Augen des Anderen.

Schließlich haben wir dieselben.

Auf jeden Fall werde ich langsamer und lande an einer der Seitenwände des Hauses.

Dort stehe ich im Schatten und warte ich auf dich.

Du landest ruhig neben mir.

Deine Wangen sind von der frischen Luft gerötet.

„Deine Haare sind total zerzaust", sage ich frech und grinse breit.

„Deine sehen nicht gerade besser aus!", gibst du schmollend zurück.

„Warte", sage ich leise und zupfe ein bisschen an deinen Haaren herum, bis alles wieder einigermaßen richtig aussieht.

Ich lasse mir Zeit, streife deine Wange so oft es geht.

Es fühlt sich so richtig an, meine Haut auf deiner.

Nachdem ich fertig bin, hilfst du mir.

Mit neun waren wir noch gleichgroß.

Überhaupt sahen wir uns zum verwechseln ähnlich.

Eigentlich war der einzige Unterschied, dass deine Haare länger waren.

Gerade in dem Moment streichst du mir die letzte Strähne hinters Ohr.

Ich greife nach deiner Hand, die du zurückziehen wolltest, und presse sie gegen meine Wange.

Es ist schön deine weiche Haut zu spüren.

Ich versuche, diesen Moment voll auszukosten und schließe meine Augen halb.

Dein Gesicht färbt sich noch einen Ton tiefer.

„Draco, du weißt was Vater dazu sagt", flüsterst du traurig und siehst auf den Boden.

Ich lasse meine Hand langsam sinken und als ich deine loslasse, siehst du mich wieder an.

Ich nicke nur stumm.

„Wir sollten zu Mutter gehen. Tante Bellatrix ist bestimmt schon da".

Der traurige Ausdruck auf deinen Augen macht der kalten, gefühllosen Maske platz, die wir normalerweise immer zur Schau tragen.

Nur wenn wir alleine sind, dann nicht.

Das war schon immer so.

Wird es sich je ändern…?

Ich nicke erneut und setzte auch meine Maske auf.

Wie immer, wenn ich dich berührt habe, geht mir dieses Gefühl nicht aus dem Kopf, dieses Prikeln, dass sich in meinen Gedanken ausbreitet, und der Wunsch nach Nähe, der jeden Versuch sich abzulenken zu nichte macht.

Hintereinander, mit dem Besen in den Händen, laufen wir an der Hauswand entlang, bis zu der Ecke, wo die Terrasse anfängt.

Kurz vor der Ecke hältst du plötzlich an und presst dich gegen die Wand.

„Und für welche Schule habt ihr euch jetzt entschieden? Ich meine, lange dauert es ja auch nicht mehr, dieses Jahr werden sie zehn, und langsam müsst ihr sie ja auch anmelden", hörte ich die krächzende Stimme meiner Tante im Plauderton.

Aus einem Reflex heraus drücke ich mich neben dir gegen die Wand.

Ich merke, wie deine Hand nach meiner greift.

Du zitterst.

Ich drücke deine Hand einmal fest, um dir Mut zu machen.

Auch ich weiß, dasa das, was wir jetzt hören werden, nicht erfreulich sein wird.

Aber damit haben wir beide gerechnet, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis dieser Tag kommen würde.

„Weißt du, wir haben uns entschieden, die beide auf unterschiedliche Schulen zu schicken", vernahm ich die bedrückte Stimme meiner Mutter.

Ich höre dich tief einatmen.

Auch mein Herz hat ausgesetzt.

Du drehst dich zu mir und legst deinen Kopf auf meine Schulter.

Leise fängst du an zu weinen.

Ich hasse in diesem Moment meine Eltern.

Seit diesem Augenblick.

Und ich hasse sie immer noch.

Niemand hat das Recht, dich zum weinen zu bringen.

Mein Körper verkrampft sich.

Wut steigt in mir hoch, doch ich bleibe ruhig.

Ich hatte mir so etwas gedacht, doch der Schock hatte mich doch tiefer getroffen, als ich gedacht hatte.

Sanft streiche ich dir über den Rücken und nehme dich in den Arm.

Ich spüre deine Tränen, wie sie langsam über dein Gesicht laufen.

Wir waren in unserem ganzen Leben noch nicht einen einzigen Tag getrennt.

Während du verzweifelt um Fassung ringst, lausche ich weiter den Worten meiner Mutter und meiner Tante.

„Ihr wollt sie wirklich trennen? Ich habe gehört, dass das bei gleichaltrigen Geschwistern nicht sehr gut sein soll", sagt Bellatrix fachmännisch.

Gleichaltrige Geschwister!

Wir sind Zwillinge, verdammt!

Wollt ihr dass nicht wahrhaben?

Warum sprecht ihr dieses Wort nicht aus?

„Ich weiß, was du meinst. Aber Lucius sagt, sie hätten eine viel zu enge Bindung. Und es würde Dracos Erziehung schaden. Er könnte ihn nicht unterrichten, wenn er immer ein Mädchen um sich rum hat", flüstert Mutter.

Sie hatte Angst vor Vater.

Er wollte nur einen Erben.

Dass seine Frau Zwillinge bekommen hatte, und dazu noch einer davon ein Mädchen war, konnte er nicht akzeptieren.

Er behandelte dich, als wärst du nicht da.

Verbittert löse ich meine Arme von dir.

Du machst einen Schritt zurück und siehst beschämt zu Boden.

Du schämst dich, weil du geweint hast.

Verstohlen wischst du dir über die Augen.

Warum geniert du dich? Vor mir, deinem Bruder?

Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde das zulassen?

Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde dich alleine lassen?

Meinst du, nur weil sie uns trennen, vergesse ich dich?

Abschätzend sehe ich dich an.

Traust du mir das zu?

Ich weiß genau, dass du fühlst, was ich denke.

Ich muss nichts sagen, Worte sind überflüssig.

Mein Blick verhärtet sich.

Heute weiß ich, dass ich dir damals Unrecht tat, auch wenn ich es nur gedacht hatte, dich hat es trotzdem sehr verletzt.

Du blickst auf.

Siehst mit in die Augen.

Sie sind Kalt.

Du hast deine Maske auf, ich weiß nicht was du denkst.

Du schüttelst kaum merklich den Kopf.

Sie könnten uns trennen und in die entlegensten Punkte der Welt verbannen, ich würde dich nie alleine lassen.

Dass weißt du.

Nebeneinander gehen wir auf die Terrasse.

Sie reden inzwischen über belangloses Zeug.

_Der Tag, an dem ich dich das letzte mal offen anlächelte…_


	3. Kapitel2

_**Kapitel 2**_

_26. August, 1996_

Ich stelle das Wasser ab und wringe meine Haare aus.

Vorsichtig klettere ich aus der Duschkabine und nehme mir eins der Handtücher.

Das Badezimmer ist in ein dämmriges Licht gehüllt.

Es tut gut, wieder hier zu sein.

Das kalte Wasser hat mich etwas von meinen Gedanken abgelenkt.

Jetzt drängen sich wieder Fragen in meinem Kopf, doch ich schiebe sie in die hinterste Ecke meines Kopfes.

Ich will einfach ein paar Minuten in Ruhe hier stehen.

Mitten im Zimmer.

Nur in ein Handtuch gehüllt.

Ich habe vorhin eins der Fenster geöffnet.

Eine Brise weht herein, zieht an meinem Handtuch, bringt mich zum Zittern.

Es ist ein angenehm prickelndes Gefühl, welches die kühle Nachtluft auf meiner nackten Haut verursacht.

Ich mag die Kälte sehr.

Es ist so eine Art Bestätigung, dass man überhaupt noch etwas fühlt.

Meine Gedanken wandern wieder zu dir.

Schon zwei ganze Tage bin ich hier.

Es ist schön, dich in der Nähe zu wissen.

Dich endlich zu berühren, dich zu küssen, mit dir zu reden.

Für zwei Personen ist dieses Haus einfach viel zu groß.

Mein altes Zimmer ist von deinem so weit entfernt, auf der anderen Seite des Hauses.

Aber dort schlafe ich nicht.

An dem Tag, an dem ich angekommen bin, kam ein Angestellter vom Ministerium.

Er hat sich erkundigt, wie Draco zu Recht kommt, und ob ich schon da wäre.

Er hat mit uns einen Termin zu meiner Befragung gemacht.

Draco hat das schon hinter sich.

Er war eigentlich ein sehr netter Mensch.

Früher hätte Draco wahrscheinlich nicht mal die Tür für das Ministerium geöffnet.

Doch er hat in reingebeten.

Er hat ihm sogar Kaffee gemacht.

Er hat sich wirklich verändert.

Draco kommt sehr gut allein zurecht, hier, in diesem riesigen Anwesen.

Ich bin froh, dass unsere Eltern nicht mehr hier sind.

Er ist glücklicher.

Auf jeden Fall ist er auf dem Weg, es zu werden.

Obwohl ich in Gedanken verloren bin, starre ich auf die Tür.

Ich weiß sofort, wer es ist, als sich die Tür öffnet.

Wir stehen uns gegenüber.

Du siehst mir in die Augen.

Ich bemerke, wie dein Blick zur Wanne huscht, die in einer der Ecken steht.

Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe.

Hier hat es vor zwei Jahren stattgefunden.

An dem Tag, an dem ich sterben wollte.

Du hast mich gerettet.

Auch du kannst diesen Tag nicht vergessen.

„Bist du fertig?", fragst du mich.

Du siehst mich an.

Ich sehe in deine Augen.

Du bist besorgt.

Ich nicke und gehe auf dich zu.

Du hältst mir die Tür auf, schließt sie hinter mir.

Du bist froh, diesen Raum verlassen zu können.

Nebeneinander folgen wir dem Flur.

Du legst einen Arm um meine Taille.

Ich verkrampfe meine Hände in das Handtuch.

Mein Herz rast, ich mussmich zusammenreißen, um meinen Atem zu beruhigen.

Du bist mir so nah.

In unserem Zimmer angekommen, geht jeder zu seinem Schrank und zieht sich um.

Es ist das ehemalige Zimmer unserer Eltern.

Wir sehen uns nicht an.

Ich lasse das Handtuch einfach fallen und greife nach einem der Sommernachthemden.

Während ich es mir überziehe, höre ich, wie du dich ausziehst.

Als ich mich umdrehe und zu meiner Zeit des Bettes gehe, legst du dich schon hin.

Ich schlage die Decke zurück, steige auf das Bett und lege mich seitlich hin, mit dem Gesicht zu dir.

Du liegst genauso.

Und du lächelst.

Ich schließe die Augen, weiß ich doch, dass sie brennen.

Selbst jetzt, wo ich dich nicht sehe, spüre ich genau, wo du bist.

Deine Augen scheinen durch meine geschlossenen Lieder durch.

Ich strecke meinen Hals und küsse dich auf die Stirn.

Wieder prickelt es.

Ich kann deinen heißen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren.

Ich weiß, dass du mich erwartungsvoll ansiehst.

Ich drehe mich auf die andere Seite.

Meine Augen sind geöffnet und ich sehe in den Spiegel mir gegenüber.

Ich kann sehen, wie du die Decke hochhebst.

Du rutscht auf meine Seite des Bettes, schmiegst dich an mich.

Ich spüre deinen Körper.

Deine Wärme.

Deinen Herzschlag.

Du legst deinen Arm um mich, in deiner Hand hast du die Decke.

Den anderen Arm winkelst du an und legst deinen Kopf drauf.

Diesmal spüre ich deinen Atem im Nacken.

Du siehst in den Spiegel.

Ich schließe meine Augen nicht.

Wir sehen uns an.

Ich sehe das Feuer in deinen Augen.

Verlangen.

Du siehst weg.

Dein Arm gleitet unter mein Kissen und dein Kopf sinkt neben meinen darauf.

Du siehst mich mit deinem Arm fester an mich.

Ich lege meine Arme auf deinen.

Würde es einer schaffen, sich durchzuringen und den ersten Schritt zu machen, der andere würde folgen.

Aber im Moment reicht das, was wir haben.

Zeit.

Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt.

Niemand kann uns trennen.

Wir bleiben zusammen.

Für immer.


	4. Kapitel3

_**Kapitel 3**_

_22. August, 1994_

_The First Kiss_

In anderthalb Wochen würde ich wieder in Hogwarts sein.

Dann würde ich dich lange nicht sehen, für Monate.

Erst wieder in den Weihnachtsferien.

Ich hasse das!

Warum verschiedene Schulen?

Wahrscheinlich macht es Vater Spaß, uns zu quälen.

Ich gehe wütend die Treppen in den ersten Stock hoch, zu deinem Zimmer.

Du konntest dich früher wegschleichen als ich.

Wie ich Besuch von Verwandten hasse!

Diesmal ist es besonders schlimm.

Ich soll in den dunklen Kreis aufgenommen werden, in zwei Jahren.

Sie reden die ganze Zeit davon.

Ob ich will oder nicht, ist denen völlig egal.

Als Bellatrix meinen Vater gefragt hat, wann du denn aufgenommen wirst, wäre ich beinahe ausgerastet.

Du willst genauso wenig zu diesen kleinstirnigen Idioten gehören.

Aber wir müssen.

Solange er uns gegenseitig als Druckmittel einsetzt, können wir nichts machen.

Ich bin inzwischen in dem Flur, in dem dein Zimmer liegt.

Ich bin dir jetzt eigentlich nah genug, um dich zu spüren.

Doch ich merke nichts.

Ich weiß nicht, was du fühlst.

Eine Vorahnung und ein flaues Gefühl im Magen treiben mich zur Eile an.

Dann stehe ich vor deiner Tür, sie ist nur angelehnt.

Ich stoße sie auf und sehe mich um.

Wo bist du?

Hektisch sehe ich mich um.

Die Tür zum Badezimmer ist halb geöffnet.

Ich stürme in das Zimmer.

Es ist dämmrig, und ich braue einige Sekunden, bis ich mich zu Recht finde.

Es ist unglaublich heiß hier drin.

Normalerweise machst du immer ein Fenster auf, wenn du hier drin bist.

Ich entdecke dich in der Wanne.

Mit einem Schnipsen schalte ich dass Licht heller.

Mein Herz bleibt stehen.

Dein Kopf ist halb Unterwasser.

Es ist blutrot.

Auf dem Beckenrand liegt dass Klappmesser, dass ich dir geschenkt habe.

Panisch reiße ich mir den schweren Umhang vom Körper, steige ins Wasser und hebe dich vorsichtig auf den Rand.

Du hastest ein weißes Kleid an.

Es ist blutgetränkt.

Am Bauch ist es zerrissen.

Dort ist auch der Einschnitt.

Dein Kopf sackt zur Seite auf die Schulter.

Blut fließt aus deinem Mund.

Ich ziehe geistesgegenwärtig meinen Zauberstab und richte ihn auf deinen Bauch.

Verlass mich nicht!

Verdammt, warum?

Wie kannst du mir das antuen?

Mit ein paar gemurmelten Worten schließt sich die Wunde.

Du stöhnst leise.

Mit einem Keuchen beugst du dich nach vorne und ein Schwall Blut landet im Wasser.

Ich verzweifle langsam.

Was, wenn du in meinen Händen stirbst?

Kann ich dich überhaupt noch retten?

Immer wieder frage ich mich warum, doch ich versuche die Frage zu verdrängenm, dein Leben ist jetzt wichtiger.

Viel wichtiger.

Eigentlich ist es das wichtigste in meinem Leben.

Ich setzte mich neben dich auf den Rand und ziehe dich vorsichtig auf meinen Schoß.

Meine Kleidung ist total durchnässt, doch dass ist mir egal.

Vorsichtig lege ich meine Arme um dich.

Du siehst so zerbrechlich aus und zitterst.

Ich will dir nicht wehtun.

„Draco, lass mich", sagst du leise und öffnest die Augen.

„Warum willst du mich alleine lassen?", frage ich zurück.

Meine Stimme zittert.

Ich habe Angst.

Ich will nicht den einzigen Menschen in diesen beknackten Welt verlieren, den ich liebe…

Ich wische dir sanft die Blutspur vom Kinn.

„Damit du dein Leben selbst gestalten kannst... sie werden dich nicht in Ruhe lassen. Bitte, lass mich…", doch dann hast du nicht mehr genug Kraft, um weiter zu reden.

Dein Kopf sinkt an meine Schulter.

"Ohne dich ist dieses Lben aber nichts wert."

Deine Haare durchnässen mein Hemd.

Dein Atem wird ruhiger, langsamer.

Dein Körper erschlafft.

Mein Kopf pocht, meine Gedanken kreisen nur um dich.

Ich darf dich nicht verlieren, du darfst nicht gehen!

Ich sehe wieder auf dich hinab, will ein Lebenszeichen.

„Du hast ja immer noch Locken, wenn deine Haare nass sind", flüstere ich und beuge meinen Kopf zu dir runter.

Du schaust mich an, hebst deinen Arm und nimmst meinen Kopf in deine weiche, zitternde Hand.

Selbst jetzt hast du deinen Körper unter Kontrolle.

Ich hebe dein Kinn langsam hoch und mein Blick wandert von deinen Augen zu deinen leicht geöffneten Lippen.

Sie sind blau angelaufen, und doch so unglaublich voll.

Du schließt deine Augen und kommst noch ein Stück näher.

Auch ich schließe meine Augen.

Ich spüre deinen unregelmäßigen Atem auf meinem Gesicht.

Spüre, wie dein Körper sich von innen erhitz.

Mir wird heiß und schwindelig, ich fühle, wie ich gleich das Bewusstsein verlieren werde.

Fühle, wie deine Hand mich führt.

Plötzlich ein Ruck.

Dein Körper wird aus meinen Händen gerissen.

Eine Leere breitet sich in mir aus.

Etwas in mir fehlt.

Jemand zieht mich am Kragen hoch, schüttelt mich.

Ich höre jemanden hysterisch jammern, ich glaube es ist Mutter.

Ich sehe alles verschwommen, Vater hat mir eine geknallt.

Sie hält dich im Arm, redet auf dich ein.

Vater lässt mich los, schleudert mich in eine Ecke des Zimmers.

Ich spüre nur nach, wie du vorsichtig weggetragen wirst.

Weg von mir.

Dann wird mir schwarz vor Augen

Als ich aufwache, liege ich auf meinem Bett, in meinem Zimmer.

Allein.

Mein Kopf pocht, als würde er platzen.

Ich schlage die Decke zurück und gehe zum Fenster.

Dass die Tür verschlossen ist, weiß ich.

Ich werde wohl eine lange Zeit nicht mehr hier rauskommen.

Ob sie mich überhaupt wieder nach Hogwarts lassen?

Zum ersten Mal war ich froh, auf diese Schule zu gehen.

Ich wollte weg von meinen Eltern.

Weg von diesem Ort.


	5. Kapitel4

_**Kapitel 4**_

_29. August, 1994_

_Seit einer Woche fühle ich nichts mehr von dir._

_Bist du tot? _

_Lebe ich noch?_

Ich kann dich nicht mehr spüren.

Mich noch weniger.

Dass du lebst, ist das einzige, was mich noch aufrechterhält.

Seit ich dich in der Wanne fand, habe ich nur ein einziges Mal mit meinem Vater geredet.

Mutter ignoriert mich völlig.

Sie hasst mich.

Ich habe Vater einen Grund gegeben, dich „zu entfernen".

Du bist weg.

Nicht nur, dass er dich auf eine andere Schule geschickt hat, nun lässt er dich bei Verwandten in Bulgarien wohnen.

Ist es meine Schuld?

Vater hat gegrinst.

Ich glaube, er hat auf so eine Situation gewartet.

Er meinte, nun könnte er richtig mit meiner Erziehung anfangen.

Dann hat er amüsiert hinzugefügt, dass dich eigenhändig umbringt, wenn ich ihm nicht gehorche.

Nur, dass er dich Schlampe genannt hat.

Er sagte, du kämst viel zu sehr nach Mutter.

Ich saß vor ihm und hatte meine Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

Er saß nur da, belustigt über mein Verhalten grinsend.

Als er sah, wie Blut über meine blau angelaufenen Fingerknöchel lief, erschrak er.

Ich ging auf ihn zu.

Er wich zurück.

Er schrie mir immer wieder entgegen, dass ich dich nie wieder sehen würde, wenn ich jetzt etwas Falsches tue.

Ich habe ihn stehen gelassen.

Ich bin in dein Zimmer gegangen, habe alle Schränke aufgerissen.

Deine Sachen waren weg.

Du bist weg.

Ich hab mich auf dein Bett geschmissen.

Ich habe an den Kissen gerochen, konnte deine Wärme spüren.

Plötzlich ist mir etwas Hartes aufgefallen.

Ich riss den Bezug auf.

Dein Klappmesser.

Ich zog es aus der Scheide.

Ein Zettel fiel heraus.

Einen Moment betrachtete ich die einladende Klinge, fühlte den kalten Stahl.

Dann las ich die Nachricht.

_Es ist nicht deine Schuld._

_Wir sehen uns wieder,_

_deine dich liebende Schwester_

Ich ließ den Zettel fallen.

Er löste sich in Staub auf, bis nichts mehr von ihm übrig war.

Dann nahm ich entschlossen das Messer in die rechte Hand und zog meinen linken Ärmel hoch.

Langsam floss das Blut aus dem Schnitt, rann über meinen Arm und tropfte lautlos auf meinen Umhang.

Ich entspannte mich langsam, als wenn eine Last von meinen Schultern genommen worden wäre.

Diesen Augenblick genoss ich.

Meine Gedanken waren von Schmerz erfüllt, drängten alle anderen Erinnerungen, die mich seit je her quälten, beiseite.

Der Stoff färbte sich dunkelrot.

Das Wasser war auch so dunkel gewesen.

Genauso wie dein Kleid.

Und du lagst in meinen Armen.

Ob du es bemerkt hast?

Schließlich warst du dem Tod näher als dem Leben…

Wir haben uns berührt.

Wir haben uns geküsst.

Vergiss das nie.


	6. Kapitel5

_**Kapitel 5**_

_29. August, 1996_

_Ob du es gespürt hast? Schließlich hast du vor Sorge gezittert ..._

Als ich mich endlich dazu durchgerungen hatte, die Augen zuöffnen, spürte ich schon deinen Blick im Nacken.

„Na, endlich wach?", flüsterst du leise und kraulst meinen Bauch.

Zur Antwort drehe ich mich in deinen Armen um, so dass ich dich ansehen kann.

Du lächelst zufrieden.

„Hast du dasselbe geträumt wie ich?", fragst du, beugst dich zu mir runter und küsst mich auf die Stirn.

„Nein, ich habe nicht geträumt, mit einem Mädchen zu schlafen", murmle ich verschlafen zurück.

Du lachst auf und ziehst mich fester an dich.

Natürlich habe ich dasselbe geträumt.

Dass passiert immer, wenn wir nebeneinander liegen.

Wir haben das vor Jahren mal festgestellt, als wie im Sommer nebeneinander auf dem Balkon übernachtet haben.

Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass wir immer häufiger _davon_ träumen.

„Und, wie war ich?", fragst du neugierig.

„Miserabel, wie immer", nuschle ich zwischen meinen Haaren und deiner Brust hervor.

Du drückst mich leicht von dir weg und ziehst eine Schnute.

Ich rolle mit dem Augen.

„O.K., du warst einfach fantastisch. Und jetzt nimm mich in Arme, mit ist kalt."

Du ziehst mich grinsend zu dir, umarmst mich und küsst mich auf die Schulter.

Ich spüre deine Haut.

Wo wir uns gerühren, brennt es.

Unser Spiel.

Seit ich wieder hier bin und Nacht für Nacht neben dir liege, spielen wir es.

Unsere Träume spielen dabei eine große Rolle.

Noch nie ist einer wahr geworden.

Es wäre der letzte Schritt.

Danach gäbe es kein zurück mehr.

Aber wir haben ja Zeit.

„Hey… Gestern, als ich dich gesehen habe, ist mir was eingefallen. Ich wollte dich noch was fragen", sagst du leise in meine Haare.

Ich hebe den Kopf und sehe in deine Augen, die unsicher flackern.

„Ja, ich habe es gespürt", flüstere ich, senke den Blick und bleibe an deinen Lippen hängen.

Du fängst meinen Blick auf, weißt genau, wo ich hinsehe.

Ich höre dich tief Luft holen.

Spüre deine Hand in meinen Nacken.

„Zwei Jahre lang habe ich mich das gefragt…", sagst du mehr zu dir selbst.

Ich lege meine Hand auf deine Hüfte.

Du trägst nur eine Boxershorts.

Ich weiß, dass meine Hände zittern.

Die Hand in meinem Nacken wandert weiter hoch, wühlte sich in meine Haare und…

Zieht mich zu dir.

Ich spüre deine Lippen.

Sie brennen, pressen sich gierig auf meine.

Du legt al dein Verlangen in diese Berührung.

Unruhig bittet deine Zunge sofort um Einlass, der ihr auch gewährt wird.

Erst zaghaft, dann immer fordernder erkundest du meinen Mund, spielst mit meiner Zunge.

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung ziehst du mich noch näher zu dir und rollst dich schließlich über mich.

Mein Körper brennt.

Ich kann dich überall spüren.

Ich _will_ dich überall spüren.

Du tastest nach meinen Händen und hältst sie über meinem Kopf fest.

Ich wehre mich nicht.

Alles was ich will, bist du.

Und du weißt das.

Du ziehst eine Hand zurück und lässt damit eine von mir los.

Die andere verhakt sich in deiner.

Ich merke, wie du hinter dich greifst und winkle meine Beine an rechts und links von dir an.

Du greifst an meinen Knöchel und fährst meine Beine mit deiner Hand nach.

Weiter oben wirst du immer langsamer.

Deine Finger brennen.

Jede Berührung brennt, verlangt nach einer nächsten, will wiederholt werden.

Immer noch spielst du mit meiner Zunge, kannst nicht genug kriegen.

Spielst mit mir.

Lässt mich warten.

Und es macht dir Spaß.

Ich lege meine Hand auf deine Schulter.

Ganz langsam fahre ich mit ihr deine Seite nach.

Deine Brust, deinen Bauch, deine Lenden, obwohl die nicht wirklich zu deiner Seite gehören.

Du keuchst auf und brichst den Kuss.

„Wie du willst", flüsterst du nur mit einem Funkeln in den Augen, von dem jeder andere Angst bekommen hätte.

Mir raubt es den Verstand.

Deine Hand bewegt sich schneller aufwärts.

Du hast deine Finger weit gespreizt, um möglichst viel zu berühren.

Du setzt dich auf, nimmst den Rand meines Nachthemdes in eine Hand.

Mit der anderen greifst du um meine Taille und hebst mich hoch.

Quälend langsam streifst du mir das Hemd über den Kopf.

Am Ende sinke ich zurück aufs Bett.

Für einen Moment sitzt du einfach nur zwischen meinen Beinen und siehst mich an.

Versuchst, dir jeden Zentimeter meines Körpers einzuprägen.

Ich spüre, wie ich rot werde.

Dein Atem geht unregelmäßig.

Deine Augen sind von Verlangen getrübt.

Genau wie meine.

Und doch wartest du.

Hier ist die letzte Haltestelle.

Wenn wir jetzt nicht aufhören, führen wir es zuende.

Ich weiß, dass dir genau dasselbe durch den Kopf geht.

Keiner sagt etwas.

Ich betrachte deinen Körper.

Die feinen Gesichtszüge, die schmale Figur, die Muskeln.

Du bist wirklich kräftiger geworden.

Doch ich entdecke überall kleine, weißschimmernde Narben.

Ich weiß, von wem du sie hast.

Und ich weiß auch, weswegen du diese Zeichen trägst.

Wegen mir.

Eine Träne bahnt sich ihren Weg.

Ich lasse sie gewähren, schließlich muss ich nichts vor dir verbergen.

Du bemerkst die kleine Spur auf meiner Wange und schluckst einmal kräftig.

Dann stütz du deine Arme links und rechts von mir auf und kommst meinem Gesicht auf allen Vieren näher.

Vorsichtig beugst du dich zu mir runter.

Ich schließe die Augen und spüre wie deine Zunge die Träne auffängt.

Wie sie sich ihren Weg meinen Hals hinab zu meinem Oberkörper bahnt.

Du hast die Entscheidung getroffen.

Für uns beide.

Ich bin froh darüber.


	7. Ein Traum?

_ Wir kennen uns ein Leben lang._

_ Ich hab dich schon als Kind umarmt._

_ Ich hab mit dir die Jahre gezählt._

_ Mit deinen Träumen habe ich gespielt._

_ Ich hab dir deine Wege gesucht._

_ Ich bin dein Glück und dein Fluch._

_Hab dir fast den Verstand geraubt._

_Du hast trotzdem an mich geglaubt._

_ Ich bin die Sehnsucht in dir..._

_(Die Toten Hosen; Ich bin die Sehnsucht in dir)_

**Ein Geschwister-Traum**

**(17. Dezember, 1995)**

**Was die beiden an dem selben Tag träumten, realistischer als die meisten Erinnerungen die sie hatten, und doch nur eine Illision...**

_Irgendwann, kurz bevor ich den Verstand verlor…_

_Sei zwei Tagen hocke ich hier._

_Mein Gefängnis._

_Dein altes Zimmer._

_Ich vermute, dass es zwei Tage sind, kann mich aber auch irren._

_Sie haben mich hier eingesperrt._

_Meine Erzeuger._

_Ich hab schon vor knapp einem halben Jahr aufgehört diese Menschen „Eltern" zu nennen._

_Du bist hier._

_Schon seit Stunden._

Vor zwei Tagen kam „Vater" zu mir und hat mich in dein Zimmer geschafft.

Hinter mir fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

Ich vermute, dass die Verwandten, bei denen du untergekommen bist, uns besuchen.

Und natürlich konnte ich ja nicht da rein platzen.

Ein Sohn, der seine Schwester liebt und wahrscheinlich alle, die sich in seinen Weg stellen, töten würde, musste man verständlicherweise von der edlen Verwandtschaft verstecken.

Dir geht es genauso.

Seit du wieder in meiner Nähe bist, kann ich dich wieder fühlen.

Kann fühlen, was du fühlst.

Du schweigst.

Deine Augen sind leer.

Vor einiger Zeit hast du geweint, vor fünf Stunden vielleicht.

In dem Moment habe ich den Schrank zertrümmert.

_Niemand, _absolut _niemand_ hat das Recht, dich zum weinen zu bringen.

Ich richte mich auf.

Deine Nähe macht mich wahnsinnig.

Bis eben habe ich ausgestreckt auf deinem Bett gelegen.

Der Raum ist kalt und wird nur von einer leuchtenden Kugel an der Decke erhellt.

Die Fenster sind mit einem Zauber verdunkelt und verstärkt worden, genau wie sie Tür.

Neben dieser liegen die Überreste des Stuhles, der einmal zum zerbrochenen Schreibtisch in der anderen Ecke des Raumes gehört hatte.

Eigentlich habe ich bis auf das Bett alles in deinem Zimmer zerstört.

Ich hätte wohl auch alles mit mir zusammen verbrannt, wenn ich meinen Zauberstab gehabt hätte.

Ich stehe auf und schreite die Wände des Raumes ab, eine Hand über die Wand streifend, wie schon viele Male zuvor.

Du bist hier, in demselben Haus wie ich.

Und trennen nur einige Mauern und unsere „Familie".

Und doch kann ich dich nicht sehen, kann dich nicht berühren.

Meine Finger fahren über den kalten Untergrund der Tür.

„Verdammt!"

Ich schreie meine Wut aus mir heraus, meine Verzweiflung, mein Verlangen.

Außer dir hört mich sowieso niemand, mich will niemand hören.

Ich bin unnormal, ein Bastard, eine Monster.

Und das nur, weil ich dich liebe.

Meine Schwester.

Verzweifelt hämmere ich mit beiden Fäusten gleichzeitig gegen den Stahl.

„Verdammt…"

Langsam falle ich auf die Knie.

Ich will dich sehen, dich berühren, deine Nähe spüren.

Hier werde ich wahnsinnig.

Du kommst mir näher.

Ich lege zitternd eine Hand auf die Tür.

„Ich bin hier", flüstere ich zaghaft.

Du hältst inne.

Ich spüre, wie dich jemand weiterzieht.

Du siehst in meine Richtung.

Deine Augen schimmern durch die Tür hindurch.

Ich kann den verzweifelten Ausdruck in ihnen erkennen.

„Verdammt lasst mich hier raus!", schreie ich und hämmere weiter gegen die Tür.

Meine Hände schmerzen, meine Beine geben nach.

Nur diese Tür trennt uns.

Ich will zu dir.

Ich _muss_ zu dir!

Du wirst weitergezogen.

„Nein…", ich weiche von der Tür zurück.

Sie schicken dich wieder weg.

Weg von mir.

_Nicht noch einmal!_

_Nehmt mir sie nicht weg!_

_Sie gehört zu mir!_

_Du gehörst mir..._

Ich gehe an der Wand entlang, folge deinen Schritten, will dir so nah wie möglich sein.

Mein Atem geht stoßweise, du bist an der Treppe gestolpert.

Doch du wirst weitergezogen.

Ihr werdet büßen!

Alles was dir geschieht, werden sie büßen!

Ich bin an den Fenstern angekommen.

Du hast das Haus verlassen.

Mein Kopf sackt gegen das kühle Glas.

Tränen laufen dir über die Wangen, jeder Schritt wird dir abgezwungen.

Ich fühle dich immer weniger, du verschwindest im Nichts…

Meine Augen füllen sich mit Tränen.

Das kann alles nicht war sein.

Und doch ist es nicht zu ändern...

„Nein!"

Mit aller Kraft werfe ich mich gegen das Fenster.

Immer wieder.

Ich darf so etwas nicht mal denken.

Ich kann dir und mir nicht die Hoffnung nehmen.

Meine Schulter brennt, ich höre Blut in meinem Kopf rauschen, doch ich merke nur, dass du stehen geblieben bist.

Ein Riss.

Nur noch ein Stücken, einmal noch, dann bin ich bei dir.

Mit einem klirrenden Geräusch gibt das Glas nach.

Zwischen Splittern falle ich aus den zweiten Stock auf den Innenhof unseres Hauses.

Mein Aufprall erzeugt ein dumpfes Geräusch und ich höre hysterisches Gekreische.

Ich versuche mich so gut es geht abzurollen, doch der Sturz war zu hart.

Auf dem Rücken liegend versuche ich die Augen zu öffnen.

Ich kann dich sehen.

Du lächelst leicht.

„Du machst aber auch immer noch den größten Unfug", sagst du und eine Träne bahnt sich ihren Weg an deinem Gesicht hinab.

„Es gibt Dinge an uns, die werden sich nie ändern", flüstere ich und muss daraufhin keuchen.

Ich versuche diesen ungestörten Moment auszukosten, ihn unendlich in die Länge zu ziehen.

All die auf uns gerichteten Augenpaare, die weit aufgerissenen Mäuler, und diese Stille.

Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

„Komm mit!", herrscht dich Mutter an, packt dich am Arm und zerrt dich so plötzlich mit sich, das du nicht in der Lage bist, dich zu wehren.

Ich spanne alle Fasern meines Körpers an, doch ich kann mich nicht aufrichten.

Ich spüre eine starke Hand an meiner Schulter und jemand zieht mich ruckartig hoch.

„Sieh sie dir noch mal genau an, es wird das letzte Mal für dich sein", zischt die Stimme meines „Vaters". Er steht hinter mir und zwingt mich durch den Druck seiner Hand auf meiner Schulter, gerade Stehen zu bleiben.

„Mutter" zieht dich weiter weg, in Richtung einer schwarzen Kutsche.

Mit einer heftigen Bewegung schleudert sie dich der Treppe entgegen.

Du schaffst es gerade noch, dich abzustützen.

Widerwillig steigst du auf die erste Stufe, dann zögerst du.

„Willst du mir nicht auf Wiedersehen sagen?"

Die Hand auf meiner Schulter krallt sich durch den Stoff meines Hemdes.

Doch ich lächle.

„Dreh dich nicht um! Wage es dich nicht, dich umzudrehen!", kreischt „Mutter" aufgebracht. Ihr Gesicht ist weiß vor Zorn.

Du fängst an zu zittern.

Du weißt, was passiert, wenn ich es weiter treibe.

Dieses Spiel mit dem Feuer.

Ganz langsam ziehst du den zweiten Fuß auf die erste Stufe nach.

„Gut, dann fange ich an. Auf Wiedersehen, Schwesterchen! Ach ja, übrigens", ich mache eine Pause, alles um mich herum schien den Atem anzuhalten,

„Ich liebe dich…"

Du erstarrst.

Dein Herz setzt aus.

Auch ich warte angespannt.

Ich wollte es dir nicht so sagen, aber sollten wir uns wirklich nicht wieder sehen, war das vielleicht die letzte Möglichkeit

„Ich liebe dich…", flüsterst du.

Deine Hände sind weiß, so stark umklammerst du die Haltestangen.

„Was…? Nein!", schreit Mutter.

„Was hast du mit ihr angestellt du Bastard?", wendet sie sich mit einem irren Blick am mich.

Ja, ich bin ein Bastard, ich liebe meine Schwester, und ja, das ist unnormal.

Doch wenn ich ein Monster sein muss, um glücklich zu sein, dann nehme ich das in Kauf.

Und glücklich bin ich nur mit dir.

Mutter starrt mich immer noch mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, doch ich sehe nur auf dich.

Niemand außer mir beobachtet dich.

Alle anderen Augen sind auf mich gerichtet.

Nur meine nicht.

Mein Herz rast.

Nur Mutter, die in deiner Nähe steht, und ich haben gehört, was du gesagt hast.

Du drehst dich um.

Lange sehen wir uns in die Augen, bevor die anderen merken, dass du mich ansiehst.

„Ich liebe dich", sagst du klar und deutlich und diesmal haben es alle gehört.

„Aus Wiedersehen", fügst du hinzu und lächelst.

Ich erwidere es.

Dann drehen mich zwei grobe Hände um und schieben mich unsanft Richtung Haus.

Ich wehre mich nicht.

Das letzte, was ich fühle, ist wie du meinen Namen sagst.

Ganz leise, zu dir selbst.

Aber ich muss dich nicht hören.

Ich muss nur in deiner Nähe sein.

Dich berühren.

Wir werden uns wieder sehen, und wenn ich dabei sterbe, sehen wir uns halt in der Hölle.


	8. Kapitel6

Für alle, die Dum Spiro Spero lesen, es gibt 2 neue Capüttel!

**__**

__

_**Kapitel 6**_

_29. August, 1996_

_Das Feuer in deinen Augen wenn ich lächele…_

„Ron, Harry! Verdammt, lauft nicht so, sonst rempelt ihr noch jemanden um!", Hermione folgte den beiden Raufbolden Kopfschüttelnd. Die hatten inzwischen begonnen, sich mit Laub zu beschmeißen.

„Oh Gott, wir gehen am Montag in die sechste Klasse, ihr seid SECHSZEHN!"

Herm stellte sich zwischen die beiden und bekam prompt eine volle Ladung Blätter ins Gesicht.

Ron zuckte zusammen, Harry wich einen Stück zurück und beide japsten theaterisch nach Luft.

„Harry, nicht Bewegen, nicht atmen, versuch nicht mal zu blinzeln! Du solltest versuchen, es nicht noch weiter zu reizen, sonst explodiert es!", flüsterte Ron seinem Freund überdeutlich zu.

„Na warte du Vollidiot!", rief Herm lachend und rannte hinter dem Rotschopf her. Sie konnte ihrem Freund einfach nicht böse sein. Aber Abreibung muss sein.

Harry grinste breit und folgte den beiden langsam.

Sie wären echt ein niedliches Pärchen.

Flötend schritt er weiter. Die Straßen waren nicht sonderlich voll.

Die meisten hatten ihre Einkäufe fürs Wochenende schon gemacht.

Nur hier und da bummelte einige Leute herum.

Dafür sah man fast doppelt so viele Pärchen wie sonst.

Naja, dachte Harry, in der Winkelgasse gibt es ja genug stille, dunkle Plätze, an denen man nicht gestört wurde.

Plötzlich kam Ron leichenblass auf ihn zu.

„Harry", keuchte er zwischen zwei Atemzügen hindurch, „komm schnell… wirst du nicht glauben… aber Malfoy… er…"

„Er ist hier? Wo?", fragte Harry aufgebracht und sah sich um. Dann rannte er in die Richtung, in der Hermione an einer Ecke stand und ihm zuwinkte.

Ron humpelte hinter ihm her, aber weitaus langsamer.

„Hier, press dich gegen die Wand und schrei nicht", flüsterte sie und zog Harry neben sich.

Der biss sich auf die Unterlippe, weil er ganz eindeutig seinen Rücken beim Aufprall gegen die Wand aufjaulen gehört hatte, lugte dann aber neugierig um die Ecke.

„WAS soll DAS?", stieß Harry aus und wurde sofort von Hermione zurückgezogen.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst leise sein!", zischte ihn seine Freundin an.

Inzwischen war Ron auch angekommen und ließ sich gegen die Wand fallen.

„Aber, ich meine, WER WAR DAS DENN?", fragte Harry, dem es mit heruntergeklappter Kinnlage sehr schwer fiel deutlich zu sprechen.

„Harry, mir ist leider auch kein Namenschild aufgefallen, dir etwa?", fragte Herm, sichtlich genervt, „Und jetzt mach den Mund zu, ich bin nicht erpicht darauf, dir bis zum Bauchnabel sehen zu können, und zwar von innen!"

Langsam beruhigte sich Harry und ließ sich neben Ron auf den Boden fallen.

„Wenn die jetzt, nachdem wie die Todesesser besiegt haben, anfanden, Draco zu klonen, spiel ich nicht mehr mit", sagte Ron empört und verschränkte die Arme.

Harry musste ihm zustimmen.

Was alle drei nämlich gesehen hatten, war dieses Bild:

Draco war mit seiner Schwester in die Winkelgasse gegangen um die Schulsachen zu besorgen. Als sie mit ihren Einkäufen fertig waren, hatten sie sich in einem der wenigen Cafes niedergelassen, die um diese Jahreszeit noch aufhatten. Draco mit einem Mädchen wäre ja noch normal, aber dieses Mädchen war das weibliche Ebenbild von ihm.

Harry hatte sich irgendwann mal, wie auch so ziemlich alle Jungen in Hogwarts, zugegeben, dass Draco sehr gut aussah.

Da aber dieser für Harry schon sehr gut aussah, war sein weibliches Gegenstück ein Engel.

„Wusstest du, dass Draco eine Schwester hat?", fragte Ron und sah zu Hermione, die sich vor die beiden gekniet hatte.

Harry, der der Ecke am nächsten saß, drehte sich zu dieser und spähte zu dem Tisch, an dem Malfoy saß.

Geschockt drehte er sich schnell zurück.

„Was ist denn Harry?", fragte Herm besorgt.

„Er.. er hält ihre Hand! Das ist doch eindeutig seine Schwester oder? Und er hält ihre Hand!"

Ron sah ihn total verdutzt an.

„Was ist denn daran so schlimm?"

Harry sah noch verdutzten zurück.

„Weil-Das-Seine-Schwester-Ist!"

Hermione verstand langsam.

„Stimmt ja! Ron, bei den Muggeln ist Geschwisterliebe verboten", sagte sie in ihrem gewöhntem Lehrerton.

„HIER ETWA NICHT?", fiel ihr Harry ins Wort, handelte sich aber einen tadelnden Blick von seiner Freundin ein.

„Harry", sagte sie ruhig, „Der Grund, warum sie bei normalen Menschen verboten ist, sind die Folgen. Die Kinder von Geschwistern haben oft seltene Krankheiten. Aber hier, in der Zauberergesellschaft, ist es erlaubt. Hier hat man die Mittel, um den Folgen entgegen zu arbeiten", wie gut, dass sie eine Wissenschaftszeitung („Der fliegende Hund") abonniert hatte. Da hatte es nämlich einen Artikel über diese Beziehungen gegeben.

„Wenn dir wirklich zusammen sind, hasst du jetzt echt Probleme, Harry. War schön, dich gekannt zu haben", sagte Ron breit grinsend zu seinem besten Freund.

Der warf Herm einen fragenden Blick zu, die war aber etwa blass um die Nase geworden.

„Verdammt, er hat Recht!", sagte Herm leise.

„Wieso, was ist denn? Glaubt ihr, ich muss mich jetzt mit zwei seiner Sorte rumschlagen?" Harry nervte es langsam, dass er der einzige war, der nichts verstand. Vielleicht sollte er sich auch so eine Zeitung zulegen (was hatte Herm gesagt: „Der flatternde Köter"?).

„Das wäre ja noch zu machen, aber du wirst ein viel größeres Problem haben.

Weißt du, in dieser Zeit gibt es nicht mehr viele Geschwisterpaare. Früher war das nicht so. Vor allen in den adligen und reinblütigen Familien kam es vor. Dass hatte aber auch einen bestimmten Grund: Je enger man verwandt ist, desto stärker wird man, wenn… naja, wenn die Beziehung… tiefer geht. Und so wie es aussieht, ist Malfoy, sehr wahrscheinlich sogar, ein Zwilling. Und näher kann man gar nicht verwandt sein, oder?", endete Herm ihren Vortrag mit einem Seufzer.

Harry war schlecht.

Sein Gesicht hatte eine sehr ungesunde Farbe, er könnte Malfoy Konkurrenz machen.

„Du meinst, sollte Malfoy… du weist schon, würde er noch stärker werden?"

Weder die Vorstellung des ersten Teiles des Satzes, noch die des zweiten, trug dazu bei, die Laune der dreien zu verbessern.

Irgendwann schluckte Ron.

„Vielleicht ist Malfoy ja nicht mehr so gemein, ich meine, jetzt wo seine Eltern…"

„Oh nein, verdammt! Er wird mich dafür verantwortlich machen! Mist! Ich bin im Eimer! Meinste, ich würde in Durmstrang angenommen werden? Möglichst noch im ganzen Stück, bevor ich zu einem Häufchen Asche mutiere?", Harry sah verzweifelt in die Runde. Alle sahen betreten zu Boden.

„Super! Da überlebt man dutzende Angriffe des Dunklen Lords persönlich, um sich dann von einem blondiertem Mitschüler fertig machen zu lassen. Ich bin ein Glückspilz!"

Wie Harry da so theaterisch seufzte und wild gestikulierend sein Ende prophezeite, sah irgendwie saudämlich aus. Und so kam es, dass sich Ron und Hermione nach dem ungefähr sechsten Seufzer nicht mehr halten konnten und losprusteten.


	9. Kapitel7

Ich weiß, das Kapitel war schon mal on, aber mir fällt immer wieder was ein, was ich noch ändern muss... aber jetzt bleibt es on, versprochen

__

_**Kapitel 7**_

_29. August, 1996_

_Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Wir sehen uns wieder..._

„Ich bin verflucht. Nein, wirklich, Malfoy wird mich fertig machen! Das überleb ich nicht!", seufzte Harry, als auch er sich endlich von seinem Lachanfall erholt hatte.

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich habe nicht weitaus Besseres zu tun, als dich fertig zu machen?"

Draco bog um die Ecke und stelle sich vor den Dreien auf.

Händchenhaltend.

Hermione drehte sich zu schnell um, verlor das Gleichgewicht, da sie ja immer noch kniete, und landete in Rons Armen.

Der wurde rot, starrte aber weiterhin auf Dracos Begleitung.

Harry klappte nur wortlos die Kinnlage runter.

Draco grinste. Obwohl in seinem Satz jede Menge Sarkasmus mitgeschwungen war, fehlte doch sein üblicher Malfoy-Hohn.

„Ach ja? Und was hast du denn sonst so vor?", versuchte Harry überzeugend genervt rüber zu bringen. Was ihm allerdings nicht gelang.

Malfoy, grinsend, Händchenhaltend, und das ganz locker und offen von seinen Augen, machte ihn so ziemlich sprachlos.

„Oh, ich hab da schon so eine Idee", flötete Dracos Schwester, drehte sich zu ihrem Bruder und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um in etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern.

Wenn Ron nicht alles täuschte, was in solchen Dingen selten passierte, war Malfoy rot geworden, und er war schließlich Experte im Rotwerden.

Das konnte nicht sein! Nein, Malfoy wurde nicht so einfach rot, er hatte einen Sonnenstich, redete sich Ron ein.

Die Sonne war diesen Herbst aber auch erbarmunglos!

Harry starrte die beiden Geschwister immer noch fassungslos an.

Es war wirklich ein schönes Bild.

Malfoy, mit seinem langen, schwarzen Mantel, sie, mit ihrer nachtblauen Robe und offenen Haaren, die ihr weit in den Rücken fielen.

„Und darauf willst du mich so lange warten lassen?", fragte Draco, als sie fertig war, legte ihr eine Hand um die Hüft und zog sie, wie Hermione fand, ziemlich eindeutig an sich heran.

„Du weißt doch, wie sehr ich es liebe, dich zu quälen", gab sie zurück und fuhr ihm mit einem Finger über die Lippen.

Dracos Gesichtsfarbe wurde noch einen Tick gesünder.

Dann ließ er von ihr ab und wandte sich wieder zu seinen Mitschülern.

„Habe ich euch eigentlich schon bekannt gemacht?", fragte er beiläufig.

Harry, der grade versuchte, ein ganz bestimmtes Bild aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen, schloss endlich den Mund und schüttelte den Kopf.

Draco kannte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wogegen sein Rivale gerade ankämpfte, grinste amüsiert, und zog dann seine Schwester, die er immer noch an der Hand hielt, eine Stück nach vorne.

„Darf ich vorstellen: Nina Malfoy, meine Zwillingsschwester (1).

Dass sind Harry Potter, Hermione Granger und Ronald Weasley, sein Hofstaat", fügte er dann lächelnd hinzu.

„Ich bin echt überrascht, dass du unsere Vornamen weißt", gab Herm etwas schnippisch zurück, aber mehr, um zu verbergen, wie sehr ihr Malfoys neue Art zu lächeln gefiel.

„Oh, ich weiß noch Einiges mehr über euch! Aber dass können wir alles in Ruhe besprechen, schließlich sehen wir uns bald wieder täglich", sagte er, und setzte sein Schach-Matt-Lächeln auf.

„Wir uns übrigens auch", flötete Nina lächelnd.

„Du… du kommst auf… auf UNSERE SCHULE?", platzte es aus Ron heraus, etwas freudiger, als er es eigentlich sagen wollte.

Prompt starrte ihn Herm böse an, Harry grinste nur.

Nina nickte, warf ihm eine Kusshand zu, bei der Draco nur verständnislos den Kopf schüttelte, und zog dann lachend mit ihrem Bruder von dannen.

Rons Herz pochte verdächtig.

Verstand an Hornhaut: STARR IHR NICHT SO HINTERHER!

„Hey, Ro-hon", sagte Harry gedehnt.

„Was?", fuhr Ron herum, als es sich endlich von dem Pärchen wegreißen konnte.

„Sag mir bescheid, wann du Malfoy sagen willst, dass du vorhast, ihm seine Schwester auszuspannen, ich will unbedingt dabei sein!", brachte Harry durch ein breites Grinsen hervor und sprang sofort auf, als Ron ihm bedrohlich näher kam.

Hermione saß eine Zeit lang nur da und beobachtete ihre Freunde, die wieder anfingen, sich mit Laub zu beschmeißen.

Malfoy hatte sich wirklich sehr verändert.

Er hatte weder seine Eltern erwähnt, noch in irgendeiner Weise Harry direkt angegriffen.

Seine Sticheleien waren fast freundschaftlich gewesen.

Ob seine Schwester dafür verantwortlich war?

Wenn ja, musste sie das genaue Gegenteil von Draco sein.

Wir werden es noch früh genug erfahren, dachte Hermione, seufzte leise und stand auf, um die beiden Rabauken zu trennen.

* * *

Nina Göttin der moralischen Ordnung 


	10. Kapitel8

_**Kapitel 8**_

_1. September, 1996_

_Und doch spüre ich auch bei dir diese Wärme..._

„… und ich hoffe, ihr werdet die Neuen unter euch schnell einweisen!", endete Dumbeldore seine Nach-dem-Essen-Rede.

Eigentlich wären damit die Formalitäten und das Festessen erledigt, doch als sich die Schüler erhoben, um die Halle zu verlassen, hob der Schulleiter erneut seine Stimme.

„Ich bitte die Schüler des neuen sechsten Jahrganges auf ihren Plätzen zu bleiben."

Einige murrten, andere setzten sich wieder hin, neugierig mit dem Nachbarn tuschelnd.

Ich war, wissend, sitzen geblieben. Blase, der mich eigentlich fragen wollte, warum ich nicht aufstehe, sah michirritiert an, setzte sich dann aber schweigend neben mich und wartete, wie alle anderen auch, dass der Rest der Schüler den Raum verließ.

Langsam wurde es still in der großen Halle.

Dann erhob sich Dumbledore abermals und sah sich um.

„Ich hoffe, ihr werdet es noch einige Minuten aushalten, aber es gibt jemand, den ich euch vorstellen muss. Und zwar eine neue Schülerin. Sie kommt aus Durmstrang und geht ab dieses Jahr in eure Stufe. Es wird nicht lange dauern, aber nach den Regeln muss jeder neue Schüler einem Haus zugestimmt werden, und sei es mit sechzehn", sagte er lächelnd.

Einige Schüler schmunzelten. Eine Sechzehnjährige mit dem sprechenden Hut auf dem Kopf sah man ja nicht alle Tage.

Ich sah mich nochmals um. Mein Blick blieb an dem Trio am Griffindortisch hängen. Potter spürte meinen Blick und sah mich nur fragend an.

Ich nickte verstohlengrinsend.

Dann drehte ich meinen Kopf wieder nach vorne, und sah McGonagall, mitsamt Sprechenden Hut, nach vorne treten.

Ein leises Knarren ertönte und die Flügeltüren öffneten sich langsam einen Spalt.

Ruckartig drehten sich wirklich restlos alle Köpfe im Saal nach dem Hochgewachsenen, schlanken Mädchen mit weißblondem Harren und in eine samtschwarze Robe gehüllt um.

Und es wurde still. Selbst wenn Dumbledore redete waren hier und da noch Geräusche zu hören, aber jetzt konnte man nicht mal jemanden atmen hören.

Nur die leichtfüßigen Schritte des Mädchens, das quer durch die Halle ging, der alle Blicke folgten und die sich schließlich vor versammelter Mannschaft neben McGonagall aufstellte und jeden Schüler nacheinander ansah.

Um an meinen Augen hängen zu bleiben.

Nur ich bemerkte das leichte Lächeln, das in dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde über ihre Lippen huschte, es war ja auch nur für mich bestimmt.

Ihr Kopf drehte sich zur Seite und sie deutete ein Nicken zur Stellvertretenden Schulleiterin an, die sie daraufhin aufmunternd anlächelte.

Aber nur ich sah, dass sie dieses Lächeln auch wirklich brauchte.

Nur ich hörte ihren Herzschlag, der gegen ihre Brust hämmerte und in ihren Gedanken widerhallte.

Für alle anderen sah sie unantastbar aus, und eigentlich war das auch gut so…

Langsam entrollte Minerva den Hut und setzte ihn vorsichtig auf Ninas offene Haare.

Einige der Schüler stöhnten leise, als sie sich an das lange Eingangslied des Hutes erinnert, doch verstummten sie sofort, als er zu sprechen anfing.

„Nun, da ihr mich ja schon alle kennt, und ihr wohl langsam aus dem Alter raus seid, in dem auch ein sprechender, alter, zerfetzter Hut imponiert, spar´ ich mir mein kleines Ständchen am besten", murmelte er, und man konnte ein erleichtertes Ausatmen vernehmen.

„Du bist also neu hier, interessant… Saß ich nicht schon mal auf deinem Kopf?", fragte der Hut gedankenverloren.

„Nicht direkt, aber auf dem Kopf meines Bruders", sagte Nina ruhig, aber für alle in der Halle verständlich.

Wieder wandten alle hastig und gleichzeitig die Köpfe, und ich spürte dutzende Augenpaare auf mir ruhen, doch das störte mich nicht im Geringsten.

Ich lächelte in mich hinein und beobachtete gelassen das Geschehen.

„Soso, dann sag mir doch mal deinen Namen, damit ich meinen Verdacht bestätigen kann", brummte der Hut, anscheinend immer noch sehr beschäftigt mit dem Durchforsten von dem Inhalt des Kopfes meiner Schwester.

„Mein Name ist Nina Malfoy."

Diesmal hatten sich einige zu schnell zu mir umgedreht, und man konnte aus mehreren Richtungen ein Knacksen hören, das einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

Prompt folgte dem Geräusch auch der Schmerz und einige jammerten leise und fluchten unterdrückt.

„Die Malfoys, hatte ich mir gleich gedacht. Aber Zwillinge kamen bei denen ja seit Generationen nicht mehr vor… Welche Ehre für mich. Na dann lass mal sehen… Eigentlich nicht viel anders als bei deinen Verwandten, nur mit diesem kleinen Unterschied, den ich auch bei deinem Bruder gespürt habe. Damals konnte ich es nicht zuordnen. Jetzt ist es sehr eindeutig", murmelte der Hut vor sich hin, und gerade, als alle dachten, er wäre eingeschlafen, rief er:

„Slytherin!"

Erst herrschte Stille, dann johlten die Grünen und die Halle füllte sich mit gedämpften Stimmen.

Ich saß ganz still da und wartete.

Vorsichtig streifte sich Nina den Hut ab, überreichte in Professor McGonagall und schritt dann auf ihren neuen Haustisch zu.

Sie lächelte ihren Kameraden entgegen und ging dann am Tisch endlang.

Zu mir.

Sie setzte sich neben mich und sah mich an.

Komischerweise verebbten die Stimmen, je näher sie mir war, immer mehr.

Und dann legte sie mir eine Hand in den Nacken und ich legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und zog sie zu mir heran.

Stille.

Absolute Stille.

Wahrscheinlich hätte sich nicht mal eine Stecknadel getraut, eine Geräusch zu machen, und dann…

Küssten wir uns.

Wir vergaßen die Zeit, unsere Umgebung und die Blicke, die auf uns gerichtet waren.

Nur eins war wichtig.

Wir waren hier, vereint, zusammen, und wir würden uns nicht mehr trennen lassen.

Das einzige, was ich wahrnahm, war, dass irgendwann, als wir den Kuss vertieften und man ab und zu deutlich unsere Zungen hätte sehen müssen, ich ganz deutlich Weasley japsen gehört habe, und schließlich sein Wimmern, nachdem ihm Granger anscheinen einen kräftigen Rippenstoß mitsamt einen ihrer tadelnden Blicke geschenkt haben muss.

Als wir uns nach einer schier unendlich langen Zeit lächelnd voneinander lösten, räusperte sich der Schulleiter.

„Gut, nachdem ich jetzt überzeugt wurde, dass ihr sie mehr als überaus freundlich in eure Reihen aufnehmen werdet, erkläre ich die Förmlichkeiten auch nun für euch für beendet und wünsche euch eine gute Nacht", sagte er fast verlegen und die allgemeine Spannung löste sich langsam.

Erst nachdem sich der Großteil der Schüler verzogen hatte, standen wir auf und schlenderten händchenhaltend durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, ignorierten die Blicke, wenn wir uns nicht gerade darüber amüsierten, wie dämlich einige Leute starren konnten.

Und schließlich verschwanden wir in den Kerkern in meinem Zimmer.

Ich war nämlich seitletztem Jahr Vertrauensschüler und genoss den Luxus eines Einzelzimmers.

Ob Dumbledore schon vor diesem Tag von unserer Beziehung gewusst hatte und mir in weiser Voraussicht ein Einzelzimmer gab…?

Spätestens nachdem wir den zweiten Schrank und Ninas Koffer in dem Zimmer gefunden hatten, war ich mir sicher.

Und das ist immer noch nicht das Ende...


	11. Kapitel9

_**Kapitel 9**_

_14. September, 1996_

_Wahnsinnig? Genial? Adonis?..._

„Ah, da seid ihr ja endlich! Setzt euch doch hin, es ist schön, dass ihr da seit!", rief ihnen Dumbledore zu, als die Drei durch die Tür in das Büro schritten.

Vor dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters standen drei gemütliche Sessel, in die sich die Drei fallen ließen.

„Was war denn so dringend, dass sie uns her bestellt haben?", fragte Herm, etwas nervös, sofort.

„Aber, aber! Kann ich euch nicht mal zu Tee und Keksen einladen, ohne dass ihr glaubt, die Welt wäre wieder in Gefahr?" Nacheinander sah er Herm, Harry und Ron an, die aber seine Vermutung bestätigten.

Dann kicherte er leise und die Gesichter seiner Schüler entspannten sich wieder.

„Nein, ihr habt Recht, es gibt einen Grund, warum ich euch hergebeten habe. Ich bekomme gleich Besuch von einem lieben Freund, und ich dachte mir, ihr wolltet ihn vielleicht auch wieder sehen. Naja, ob Ron ihn wieder sehen will, weiß ich nicht", sagte er, aber beachtete die fragenden Blicke nicht.

Dann ging die Tür leise auf.

„Ah, da seit ihr ja! Nach euch kann man wirklich die Uhr stellen", rief Dumbledore und lächelnd trat Nina ein, Draco hinter sich herziehend.

„Hey Leute", sagte der grinsend.

Harry grinste zurück.

Der Slytherin hatte sich sehr verändert, auch wenn er immer noch wunderbar austeilen konnte.

Ron starrte wie immer auf Nina, die neben seinem Sessel stehen blieb.

Plötzlich vernahm man ein „Plop" und eine rothaarige Gestalt tauchte zwischen den Schülern und dem Schulleiter auf.

„Dad!", rief Ron perplex.

„Hi Ron! Wie geht´s euch so? ich hoffe du machst keinen Ärger", fragte er, wartete aber nicht auf eine Antwort.

„Morgen Dumbledore! Die Idee mit der offenen Verbindung zwischen dem Büro und dem Ministerium hat super funktioniert! Die Anreise war angenehmer als mit jedem verfluchten Portschlüssen, und es waren wirklich viele, den ich je benutzt habe!", sagte er und lachte verlegen, als ihm seine Wortwahl bewusst wurde, und sah dann von dem leicht lächelnden Dumbeldore zu den Malfoys.

„Auch euch ein herzliches Hallo! Ich nehme an, das dieses Mädchen dann wohl deine Schwester ist, oder Draco?", sagte Mr. Weasley.

Ron starrte jetzt seinen Vater an, Harry zog über die freundschaftliche Atmosphäre die Stirn kraus und Hermione wechselte zwischen allen möglichen Personen, unschlüssig, wen sie jetzt ansehen sollte, bis ihr schwindelig wurde.

„Ja, Mr. Weasley, dass ist Nina", sagte Draco, wobei er den zweiten Teil des Satzes zärtlich in das Ohr seiner Schwester flüsterte, ihr seine Arme um die Taille legte und sie fest an sich drückte.

Etwas verlegen sah Rons Vater weg.

Harry und seinen Freunden schmunzelten nur. Sie hatten sich in den letzten zwei Wochen schon daran gewöhnt, dass Draco sich verändert hatte, und auch die Beziehung, die er mit seiner Schwester führte, kam selbst Harry nicht mehr seltsam vor.

Auch wenn die beiden immer wieder Blicke auf sich zogen.

Nina drehte sich in den Armen ihres Bruders um und schlang ihm ihre eigenen um die Hüfte.

„Du schaffst das", flüsterte Draco so leise, dass nur sie es wahrnehmen konnte und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

Dann drückte er sie noch mal fest an sich.

Mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck löste sich Nina dann von ihm und drehte sich zu Mr. Weasley.

„Fertig?", fragte der zaghaft.

Sie nickte.

„Na dann. Wir sehen uns dann nachher. Dumbeldore", er nickte dem Schulleiter zu, legte dann seine Hand auf eine der schmalen Schultern von Nina und mit einem weiteren „Plop" verschwanden die beiden.

„Professor? Kann ich vielleicht… hier warten? Ich habe nämlich keine Ahnung, was ich sonst tun soll…", fragte Draco, etwas verlegen.

Dumbledore winkte nur mit der Hand und ein weiterer Sitz tauchte auf, neben Ron.

Dankend ließ sich Draco in diesen Fallen und atmete auf.

Schweigen.

„Malfoy?"

„Ja?"

„Die Sitzgarnitur", sagte Ron und deutete auf die Lehne von Dracos Sessel, in die sich seine Nägel krallten. Etwas verlegen lachte dieser auf und legte seufzend die Hände in den Schoß.

Schweigen.

Schon wieder.

„Sag mal, was macht dich so nervös, Malfoy? Wo ist deine Schwester eigentlich?", fragte Harry dann doch irritiert und Draco sah ihn eine Zeit lang nur an.

„Sie wird verhört", sagte er dann und sah zu Dumbledore. Der nickte.

Er wandte sich an das Trio.

„Nina muss, genau wie ihr Bruder, verhört wurden. Das Ministerium ist noch immer nicht ganz davon überzeugt, dass die beiden unschuldig sind. Zudem sie von Ninas Existenz erst nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern erfahren haben. Draco wurde in den Ferien verhört", fügte er erklärend hinzu.

„Nicht mal das Ministerium wusste von ihr?", fragte Ron ungläubig.

Wie konnte man nur solch einen Engel übersehen.

Halt, verdammt, dass ist Malfoys Schwester, und der sitzt neben mir! Nachher kann der meine Gedanken lesen… uahrg, unangenehme Vorstellung.

„Woran denkst du eigentlich, Weasley? Du wirst ja rot…", sagte Draco neben ihm forschend grinsen, und eine Spur seiner alten Art tauchte wieder auf.

Was nicht gerade dazu beitrug, dass Ron seine normale Gesichtsfarbe zurückbekam. Im Gegenteil.

„Kann es sein, dass dir meine Schwester gefällt?", fragte er, noch eine Spur breiter grinsend.

Ron rutschte ein Stück von ihm weg und drehte den Kopf leicht zu Harry, ohne Malfoy aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Ich mag diesen Typen nicht. Der kann Gedanken lesen", flüsterte Ron seinen besten Freund zu.

Doch zur Überraschung aller lachte Draco daraufhin laut.

Erst kuckten sie verdutzt, lachten aber dann auch mit.

Irgendwann hatten sich alle beruhigt.

Schweigen.

„Warum wusste wirklich niemand von deiner Schwester?", fragte dann aber Hermione vorsichtig.

Verfluchte Neugier!

Einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als würde Draco seine kalte Marke aufsetzten wollen, doch dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf und sah sie wieder an.

Hermione biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe.

„Mein Vater wollte nur ein Kind. Einen Jungen, den er zu seinem Erben erziehen konnte. Als er aber Zwillinge bekam, stellte das ein kleines Problem dar. Zwillinge haben, wie du wahrscheinlich weißt, eine sehr enge Bindung. Vater hatte sich aber anscheinend dazu entschlossen, mich so freudlos wie nur irgendwie möglich aufzuziehen. Erst hat er Nina über zehn Jahre lang nicht beachtet, dann hat er sie nach Durmstrang geschickt. Er dachte wohl, dadurch könnte er uns trennen", flüsterte Draco spöttisch. Der Ausdruck auf seinen Augen ließ nicht nur Hermione das Blut in den Armen gefrieren. Zwar war sie selbst Einzelkind, aber sie hatte genug über Lucius gelernt, um sich vorstellen zu können, wir grausam er als Vater sein würde.

Dann fuhr Draco leise, mit einem noch kälteren Ton, auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen sehend, fort.

„Dann geschah genau dass, worauf Vater gewartet hatte. Er hatte uns die ganze Zeit über gegeneinander ausgespielt, und wollte mich letztenendes auch dazu bringen, ein Todesesser zu werden, sonst hätte er Nina umgebracht…

Ich habe sie in ihrem Zimmer gefunden. Sie wollte sich umbringen.

In diesem Moment wusste ich, dass ich sie liebte. Ich wollte sie nicht verlieren. Nachdem ich irgendwie versucht hatte, ihre Wunden zu heilen hielt ich sie ihm Arm. Ich hätte sie nie wieder losgelassen. Doch dann kam er. Ich kann mich an sein zufriedenes Grinsen erinnern, als er uns sah…

Die letzten zwei Jahre habe ich sie nicht gesehen. Vater hatte sie zu Verwandten nach Bulgarien geschickt", schloss er schließlich und langsam entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge wieder.

Verlegen und etwas ratlos sahen alle zu Boden.

Dracos Geschichte hatte in jedem der Anwesenden einige schmerzhafte Erinnerungen wachgerufen, und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.

„Harry?"

Der angesprochene drehte irritiert den Kopf. Er hatte noch nie in seinem Leben seinen Vornahmen von Draco aussprechen hören, nicht auf diese Weise.

Dieser sah ihn nur aus seinen grauen Augen an. Etwas schimmerte in ihrem Inneren. Angst? ... Reue…?

„Ich muss mich wohl bei dir entschuldigen. Bei euch allen dreien. Ich war in den letzten Jahren ziemlich unausstehlich zu euch. Dabei hab ich euch eigentlich nicht gemeint…", sagte er und stütze den Kopf auf seine ineinander herhakten Hände. Stumm sah er auf einen Punkt, denn nur er sehen konnte.

Harry verarbeitete noch immer das, was er gerade gehört hatte.

Es hatte den Blonden bestimmt viel Überwindung gekostet, dass zu sagen.

„Hey Draco!"

Er sah nach oben. Vor ihm stand ein verschmitz grinsender Harry Potter.

Er streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

Langsam stand er auf.

Jetzt musste er hinab sehen, der Griffindor war einen halben Kopf kleiner als er.

„Frieden?"

Draco musste grinsen.

Dieser Winzling mit dem merkwürdigen Funkeln in den Augen hielt ihm immer noch auffordernd die Hand entgegen.

„Na wenn du das nicht mal bereust!", sagte er lächelnd und schlug ein.

Mitten im Lachen hielt Draco plötzlich inne.

„Sie kommt zurück", sagte er leise und sah sie hektisch um.

Ganz langsam kamen die anderen aus einer In-Erinnerung-Schwelg-Stimmung zurück in die Realität und beobachteten, wir Draco aufstand und unruhig im Raum auf und ab ging.

„Was hat dich denn gestochen?", fragte Harry und winkte Draco zu, der kurz innehielt, dann den Kopf schüttelte und weiter ging.

Harry bemerkte, dass er lautlos seine Lippen bewegte.

Dumbledore wusste anscheinend, was mit seinem neuen Freund los war, dann er beobachtete amüsiert, wie Draco auf und ab ging und schmunzelte.

„Professor, hat dass, wasMalfoy da macht, einen tieferen Sinn?", fragte Ron, der sich, übrigens wie Hermione, genau dasselbe fragte wie Harry.

„Wartet ab, Draco muss sich etwas sammeln", sagte er verheißungsvoll.

Draco blieb plötzlich stehen.

Mitten im Raum waren Mr. Weasley und Nina aufgetaucht.

„Draco!"

Sie fiel ihrem Bruder um den Hals.

„Alles in Ordnung", sagte Mr. Weasley und zwinkerte Dumbledore zu.

Der nickte und deutete seinem Freund, sich auf den Sessel zu setzten, der neben dem von Draco aufgetaucht war.

Rons Vater zog die Stirn kraus, sah auf die beiden Geschwister, die sich umarmten und setzte sich dann mit einem wissenden Lächeln hin.

Nina und Draco waren die einzigen, die noch standen.

Langsam lösten sie sich.

Nina lächelte ihren Bruder glücklich an.

Der versuchte, trotz seiner Nervosität zurück zu grinsen, was ihm aber überhaupt nicht gelang.

Dann gab er es auf und atmete tief durch.

Nina war inzwischen blass geworden.

„Also, wie soll ich anfangen…", fing Draco an und sah sich hilfesuchend um.

Sein Blick blieb an Hermione hängen, die anscheinend als einzige der Drei begriffen hatte, was hier abging. Doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Da musste er definitiv alleine durch.

Er seufzte, wandte sich wieder seiner Schwester zu.

„Gut, irgendwer hat mal gesagt, lasst Taten sprechen", fuhr er dann fort, griff mit der rechten Hand in seine Hosentasche. Heute hatte er ausnahmsweise keinen Umhang an, sondern ein weißes Hemd und eine schwarze Jeans.

Eine Zeit lang fummelte er in der Tasche rum.

Oh Gott, dachte Hermione belustigt und hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht, sah aber theaterisch durch ihre Finger, wenn der noch länger so dasteht schläft sie noch ein.

Dann zog er erleichtert aufatmend ein kleines, mit schwarzem Samt bezogenes Kästchen aus der Tasche, und…

Kniete sich vor seiner Schwester hin.

Die wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Du… du willst doch… doch nicht etwa… im Ernst…?"

„Oh doch, genau das", bestätigte er und griff zärtlich nach ihrer Hand.

Harry bemerkte ein Funkeln in seinen Augen, eine Spur seines Alten Stolzes.

Inzwischen hatte auch er begriffen, was hier vor sich ging.

Geschickt öffnete er mit einer Hand das Schmuckkästchen und griff nach einem der Ringe.

Zwei schmale, zierliche, silberne, perfekte Ringe.

Er hielt das Kleinod fest in der Hand, welche vor Aufregung zitterte, und sah hoch zu seiner Schwester, welche heftig schluckte.

„Willst du den Rest deines Lebens mit mir verbringen?", fragte er dann fest.

Stille.

Alle hielten den Atem an.

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich lass dich jetzt noch gehen?", fragte sie dann leise, und lächelte ihren Brudersanft an.

Er lächelte zurück, senke den Kopf und sah auf ihre schlanken, schmalen Finger. Dann streifte er ihr langsam den Ring über.

Als er fertig war, ließ sich auch Nina auf die Knie sinken, griff nach dem zweiten Ring und nach Dracos Hand.

Der beobachtete mit pochendem Herzen, wie ihre weichen Hände das kleine Stück Silber über seinen Ringfinger streiften.

Dann hob Draco wieder den Kopf und sah seiner Verlobten in die Augen.

Und dann fielen sie sich lächelnd in die Arme.

Alle Anwesenden atmeten auf und beobachteten das Pärchen, das auf dem Boden des Büros des Schuldirektors kniete und nun begonnen hatte, sich zu küssen.

Dumbledore würde sich später noch oft an dieses Bild erinnern.

Welcher Schulleiter konnte schon von sich behaupten, dabei gewesen zu sein, als sich ein engelgleiches Paar in seinem Büro verlobte?

Als sie sich lösten, holte Nina tief Luft.

„Du bist…"

„Was?", fragte Draco verschmitz lächelnd.

„Wahnsinnig? Genial? …Adonis?", schnurrte er.

„Eigentlich wollte ich ja Vollidiot sagen", gab sie zurück, legte ihre Finger in seinen Nacken und zog ihn wieder näher an sich heran.

Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen erneut berührte sah sie ihm nochmal in die Augen.

„… aber Adonis gefällt mir irgendwie besser", flüsterte sie und noch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, presste sie ihn schon wieder an sich.

eins hab ich noch, eins hab ich noch rumtanz


	12. Epilog

_Dieses letzte Kapitel ist für meine Erbse, die selbst wunderbar schreibt und dann auch noch eine begeisterte Leserin ist. Sie hat mich schon öfter mit ihren Reviews angetrieben weiter zu schreiben, selbst wenn ich (eigentlich) keine Lust hatte. Und deswegen gehört ihr dieses Kapitel ganz alleine!_

_(Ich danke natürlich auch allen anderen Reviewern, ich mag euch doch auch danz doll knuddel!))_

* * *

**_Epilog _**

_7. Juli, 1999_

_Adonis…_

Es war grade erst fünf Uhr Nachmittags als sie endlich das Zaubererviertel von Paris erreichten.

„Nicht schlecht die Gegend hier", platzte es aus Ron heraus.

„Warte,… hier muss es doch irgendwo sein…", Harry sah sich um.

„Du und dein wahnsinniger Orientierungssinn. Lass mich mal die Karte sehen", seufzte Hermione und stellte sich hinter Harry.

„Harry, du hältst sie falsch herum", stöhnte sie.

„Echt? Aber so rum versteh ich immer noch nicht, was da steht", sagte er vorwurfsvoll.

„Harry, das ist Französisch, es würde mich wundern, wenn du das verstehen würdest", sagte Herm und sah sich um.

„Hier links", rief sie und deutete auf eine Gasse.

Vom weiten sah sie sehr leer aus.

Doch sobald sie sie betraten tauchten vor ihnen jede Menge Leute auf.

Die Straße war gerade zu überfüllt mit Zauberer und Hexen. Doch wegen des warmen Wetters hatten sie weder ihre Hüte noch die schweren Mäntel an.

Eigentlich sahen sie aus, wie harmlose Touristen.

„Hier zu wohnen würde mir auch gefallen. Warum wolltest du eigentlich hier keinen Urlaub machen, Harry. Nach dem ersten Jahr Training hättest du es dir wirklich verdient", sagte Hermione und staunte über die hohen Häusereinen. Sie waren alle in warmen Erd- und Rottönen gestrichen und Balkon reihte sich an Balkon.

Hermione hatte Recht. Die Aurorenausbildung hatte es wirklich in sich.

„Vielleicht weil ich den Urlaub mit meinen Freunden verbringen wollte!", murmelte Harry.

„War ja nicht so gemeint. Zeig mir noch mal den Brief mit der Adresse, da vorne ist eine Abzweigung", überspielte Hermione die Sache einfach und knuffte ihn in die Seite. Harry grummelte noch etwas Unverständliches und überreichte Herm die Unterlagen.

„Wir müssen hier rechts", erklärte sie.

Während sie in die Seitenstraße schlenderten griff Hermione nach Harrys Hand und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.

Ron grinste und Harry wurde rot.

Langsam ließen sie die Menschenmenge hinter sich.

Plötzlich schreckten sie hoch.

Sie hatten ganz eindeutig Geschirr gehört, fallendes, oder besser gesagt: Aufprallendes.

Dann wurde eine Tür zu ihrer Linken aufgerissen und Harry musste grinsen.

„Draco!"

Der gehetzte sah auf und lehnte sich total fertig gegen die Schulter seines Kumpels.

„Na, Ärger im Paradies?", fragte Ron und betrachtete Draco, der in seiner grünen Boxershorts mitten auf der Straße stand, was selbigen aber nicht sonderlich störte.

Herm sah etwas gerötet weg.

Auch bei Draco hatte das Aurorentraining Spuren hinterlassen.

Uahh, nicht schlechte Spuren!

Der ehemalige Slytherin seufzte theaterisch und legte einen Arm auf Harry Schulter, bevor er sich zu Ron wandte.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, was mit ihr los ist! In der Hochzeitsnacht lag ich noch oben und am Morgen danach: DAS!"

„Was ist denn los, kriegt sich nicht genug von dir?", fragte Harry scheinbar völlig nebensächlich, obwohl es ihn brennend interessierte.

Draco wollte gerade antworten, als er unterbrochen wurde.

„DRACO ADONIS MALFOY!", donnerte es von dem Balkon über ihnen.

Hermione sah, wie dem Gerufenen ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

„Adonis…?", fragte sie wissend grinsend und sah hoch zu Nina, die nickend zurück sah.

Ron starrte sie nur an.

Was wahrscheinlich damit zu tun hatte, dass man unter dem seidenen Morgenmantel, den sie trug, eindeutig ihren Bh erkennen konnte.

„Oh, hallo Ro-hon", flötete Nina plötzlich und winkte ihm spielerisch zu.

Draco drehte sich nicht um, aber ihm war anzusehen, dass er wusste was seine Frau da machte, und dass es ihm nicht gefiel.

Ron war dass egal; Rot wie immer, aber ihm gefiel es.

„Willst du nicht endlich hochkommen,… Adonis?", flötete sie nun.

Draco zuckte wieder zusammen.

„Sag mal, dieser Beiname, der gehört doch wahrscheinlich mehr so… ins Bett?", fragte Harry, seinen Kumpel verschmitzt angrinsend. Auch er hatte das Zittern bemerkt.

„Tut ihr mir einen Gefallen? Geht noch ne Runde spazieren, ich muss… hier noch was klären", flüsterte er, deutete hinter sich und zwinkerte den Dreien zu.

Harry nickte nur.

Und mit einem „Plop" war Draco verschwunden und tauchte nur kurze Zeit später hinter Nina auf dem Balkon auf.

„Na warte, wir haben noch was zu erledigen", schnurrte er und zog Nina mit sich aus ihrem Blickfeld.

Schmunzelnd gingen die Drei weiter.

Unter zwei Stunden konnten sie jetzt unmöglich wieder auftauchen.

Aber sie hatten ja Zeit.


End file.
